Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Preview Clip 3: The Lost Island.
Here is the third preview clip from Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Toby as Murfy Transcript *Announcer: Here is another clip from Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Thomas: Well, here I am. The lost island. (walks across to have a look around and jumps over a crab and shoots a cage to get three yellow lums) Ouch! (after a shot hits him, Thomas shoots Den back twice, until Den hurts him again, until Thomas shoots Den into the sea. Thomas grabs a red lum and climbs up while grabbing more yellow lums and lands in the water inside a cave. He grabs a blue lum and an orange lum and swims beneath the ocean through a cave to get more blue lums, another yellow lum, and five red lums to restore his health) *(Thomas pops out of the water and grabs a Glob Crystal and shoots a cage to collect three yellow lums and dives into the ocean to swim back to where he was before. He climbs out to take a look at where he was and fought Den and swims over to the other side and climbs out of the water up a ladder to collect more yellow lums. He jumps over an edge and grabs a green lum and speeds over toward the other side. He meets up with Dart, who pops out and surprises him by trying to throw flying bombs at him. Thomas bravely shoots the bombs away and defeats Dart by force gripping him, lifting him up into the air, and throwing him into the sea below, before Dart drowns with him in the ocean) *Thomas: Well! That takes care of that. (runs up to the right path to get an orange lum and picks the right keg and throws at it the right blocked door to bust it down. Thomas runs up the stairs to meet with Toby) *Toby: (arrives with Henrietta) Here's a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air by pressing the A button. And can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. Put the spheres onto the bases of the same color, and the temples will open. If you lose one, grab back where you last held it. I'm sure you'll find that it there again. (Thomas lifts up the yellow sphere and takes it back to where he was and throws the yellow sphere onto its yellow pyramid base. Thomas grabs another keg and throws it at the left blocked door to break down and runs through the left hallway to grab the blue sphere. Thomas picks up the blue sphere and takes it back to where he was and throws the blue sphere onto its blue pyramid base. As the temple doors open, several bats pass Thomas, who gets out of the way, and flees through the tunnel, but goes around in a circle up and down the stairs to get more yellow lums, and heads through the hallway to a strange place to get the first mask) Category:Dcolemanh